Power of love 2
by Crystal The Lone Wolf
Summary: Part 2 of Power of love
1. Chapter 1

**(This is part 2 of power of love its about their kids and warning parents will die of old age or being shot sorry people who read this i had problems lol)**

Kids details

Halos

Natalie sex female eyes blue fur brown personality smart and is friendly

Britney sex female fur dark brown eyes pink personality really cool and popular and loves to talk cannot shut up for 2 secs

Jimmy sex male fur black eyes dark red personalitya jerk and a show off

Zack sex male fur brownish eyes blue personality a temper not as bad as max

Rose sex female fur brown eyes pink personality follows her mother's foot steps and a bit of a temper when not getting her way

Rains

Fraze Gender Male fur is like hutch but with a green stripe on face from eyes to back of head eyes are navy blue hes really smart and good with tech and will blow shit up to is the hacker of the group.

Flames Gender Female Fur is like her moms but with a rainbow stripe from both sides of eyes and curving around body to tip of tail eyes are like her moms shes the smartest of her moms bunch she is really good at flying and is quiet alot

Hail Gender female Fur is Really really light white She has a purple tiped tail and has golden eyes she is good with tech like her brother and she is as well quiet she will help hack stuff with her brother

Dark Gender female She has Pure dark fur and has rainbow eyes like her mother she is the sneaky type loves to fly will talk if she wants to

Kates

Poles Gender male fur is like humphrey and he has same eyes he copies humphrey alot loves to blow shit up he basically has the same voice to (Cant really tell them apart)

Kleck Gender male he has the fur of his mom but somehow has a black stripe from bothe eyes to the tip of his tail he has dark black eyes He doesnt even talk he will show no mercy against enemies (Does what humphrey does to his worst enemie lol)

Jaz Gender female looks like her mother personality she will kick your ass if get on her nerves is just like eve and she has the same voice as kate(so you cant tell them apart either)

Pace gender female she looks like humphrey(But in a girl way) she will not stand it if you act stupid she loves to fly like rain she somehow has a rainbow color eyes as well she will blow stuff up and shows nothing agaisnt enemies

Where we left off was with them giving birth

I they grew up to fine alphas and omegas(like it matters lol)they were now in high school thier parents wanted them to go to school before joining the gang. so we start off with someone idk who but here we go

"Say guys since its were now 18 we can now join the gang"Britney said"Britney youve been talking all years please shut the fuck up girl"Rose said"Ya Brintey you been talking every since weve been in school and you never shut up you know you cant do that when were in the gang and doing missions"Natalie said "Hey guys"Poles said "ya" they said in unsion.

"Well be out of this damn place in 3 weeks and finally there"Poles said a little happy"Hey poles did we ever tell you how much you look like your dad"Dark said"Yes about 5 million times"He replied "Hey we all should gets to sleep we gots school in the morning"Pace said "okay they all when to sleep

the next day they only gots 2 weeks left of school

In school

The whole so called gang was their wearing thier gang uniforms(Lol the one that kate and the gang wore its them)"Well you guys we need to wait for 2 weeks and well be fucking outta here"Jimmy said showing off a bit but didnt know their was a teacher behind him and heard what he said"Jimmy my office now"The principal said"No fuck you 2 weeks left what you gonna do"He said flicking her off"OFFICE NOW"She said yelling"FUCK YOU BITCH WHAT YOU GONNA DO"He said getting in her face and having the others pull him away"You Know what fine do what you want be like those damn Shadow Claw people and get shot up and be a deliquant"she said leaving witch mad the gang mad "Who the fuck she thinks she is i say we go fuck her house up after this school"Jimmy said witch they were suprised but they agreed.

Two weeks pass and the gang is out and Rose punches the principal because she talked about her mom and she beat the living hell out of the principal and everyone watched and they were finally out the gang were now part of the Shadow claws and they finally got to do missions (But they did go blow the principals house up) "So Kids you guys ready were going to go do a gang fight because were bored"Humphrey asked them to witch they were happy and they did go do a gang fight

End of chpt gang fight will be in the next


	2. Chapter 2

**(Okay lol difficulties thanks justin for giving ideas man srry guys i input the wrong doc)**

So the gang when to an area that was now a mission to get rid of them (oh ya eve and winston passed do to old age and now kate and humphrey are in charge)"Okay wheres the fuse ahh there it is"Kate said liting the flare then the whole gang shot rockets Rain Rose Flames and dark shot thier rockets while in the air in the stolen black hawks they gots by getting alot of them from that crash site they had years ago and fixing them until they were shot out of the sky by alot of missles flying everywhere by the cops who so happend to show up again but this time full fucking force this**(The shadows claws is the worst gang in The world even though they have treaties its because they want their shipments not to be fucked up when it gets their the police from at least 30 states come to defeat them)"**OH SHIT WERE GOING DOWN"All them said"LOOKOUT"MAx said pushing halo and himself out the way and humphrey did the same with kate "Oh my"They all said before running up to them"Ill call the whole entire district"Humphrey said calling them "Guys we need back up send the whole district NOW WERE IN A FUCKING WAR ZONE WITH THE FUCKING POLICE"Humphrey said.

Soon the entire gang plus allies were in a gun fight Police hawks were in at least about 790000 Hawks were in the sky for at least both team**(lol ik its impossible but fanfic lol)** the gun fight had all of jasper in ruins people evacuated the gun fight tore jasper up(But they had it repaired fast afterwards lol) Hutch had to take care of his wife and the others helped the kids and they were on duty for a long time all you heard was gun fire missle explosion hawks crashing then the tanks were called in and so were jets and lets just say it was like a zombie apocalypse but with no zombies(LOL)

"HUMPHREY KATES HIT"Max aid yelling to him as he was putting pressure on the wound witch then pissed humphrey off then he went ham with explosions at least taking out 6 tanks and at least 50 people"Ill take her you go cover your wife shes up their sniping covering us"He said"Okay got it"Max said going up to his wife"I NEED A MEDIC"Humphrey said yelling as he was entering the hideout "And give me a damns sniper rifle Im going to end this once and for all"Humphrey said setting kate down and getting an SVU-AS(My fav sniper rifle).

He then headed to where the main spot were for the cops and he sat their in a building waiting but then he was knocked out from the leader of the cops and was sent to to the biggest security prison that was the best in the world.

"where the fuck am I"He said"The prison you bitch"The cop said"If ima bitch then fight me im sure ill win"Humphrey smartased the cop witch he accepted"I win I go home"Humphrey said"Deal no cheating just fighting"The cop said"All right then bring it"humphrey said then they fought and of coruse humphrey won and they were in an arena "Now let me go or else"Humphrey said"Ha ya right or else what"He said"This he said pulling out a remote"Whats that go to"he said"The c4 on your back"HE said"What the"and he turned and saw c4 on his back"ya like its on"he said then it exploded and made a walll for humphrey to escape and when he did he saw his gang in helicopters and they got shot down and they lived but one tragedy

Some idiot set a car on fire and rolled it towards Halo witch max pushed her out the way but was to late for him the car exploded on impact"MAX NO"Both humphrey and Halo said"Then Humphrey gets shot in the back by a sniper and before he goes he tells the kids to run but dont look back but one thing where is dark.

She had managed to let out all the prisoners and set C4 and lots more in the Prison and ran outside where she saw the others and she detonated the C4 causing alot of explosion"Dont ask"She said the others nodded and they all left but with another tragedy Rain Gets in another hawk Flies shoots their ways out kills alot of officers including the mount machine gun but one manages to shoot her down"MOM NO" her kids yell "I love yal"She said with a tear in her eyes then hutch gets shot in the back "DAD NOO NOT YOU TO"his kids yelled then they ran like hell to get out of there they saw a chopper waiting to get us but Halo got shot in the back as well but she was in a good distance so we dragged her got in the chopper and left.

Not knowing but their parents were still alive the car did miss Max by an inch he moved but disappeard somehow when humphrey and hutch got shot they had a bullet proof vest on and so did kate but hers brok and it did hurt her but not by much halo did live to.

**um i guess this is it for this chpt wtf happened i do not know lol if it was great leave a comment if you didnt like it then why did you read it wierd but aws and yays**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N lol wits wierd at this rate but im still getting use to the names i didnt mean to put rose in a heli lol she follows her mothers footstep witch means she covers people 6s to so ignore that part lol at this rate the old gang is still alive but what happened to max idk but lets find out)**  
Okay we left off with everyone getting in the helicopter (the kids) they were really pissed that their parents died all but 2 Kate and Halo they couldnt believe the Top gang members died in a prison break out the only reason they died was because of them **(its what they thought)** They were really inraged that they just wanted to blow that prison the fuck up out of existance but one person had a secret witch they didnt know.

Kleck he knew that none of them died he saw Max Jump out the way and saw see where he went he saw rain eject out the heli he saw humphrey and hutch had a bullet proof vest on so ya he wanted to be the only one until after they blow the prison up completely"Okay guys I want this place gone nothing but a big crater"Pole said"Hey guys after this they said they were having a dance at the school yall wanna go crash it with guns witch would be funny"Jaz said"Ya sure"they all said unsion except kleck whos always quiet**(okay from no on if i say they said in unsion disinclude kleck he does not talk well he will in this chpt but only in this chpter for a while**).

"Were nearing target"Flames said"okay you two hack their systems so they cant detect us and the alarms cant go off"Pole said to Hail and fraze"Okay"they both said"TArget 100km away'Okay were done hacking their systems"Fraze said"Okay GIVE THEM HELL"pole said as they reached the target and just fired rockets everywhere dark disappeard"Hey guys"Kleck said witch suprised them"They arent dead you know"He replied witch then their eyes grew wide"How did you know and you spoken at all times now you speak"Pole said but then he went back to being quiet"Well stil they pissed me off so GIVE THEM HELL"poles said yet again.  
SO they fired rockets dark set tons of c4 everywhere the prison was getting back to normal till well they attacked again.

They blew up the prison for about 4 hours left and there nothing left so they rememberd what kleck said and split in two and searched for 5 hours but found nothing so they gave up and went to the heli thats was going to take them home Poles was about to say take off but then someone said wait they all looked and saw Humphrey Hutch and Rain"Dont leave us"Humphrey said chuckling"DAD"his kids screamed"MOM AND DAD"Hutches and rains kids yelled"Hey weres our dad"Rose said"We dont know sweetie"rain said then they looked at kleck"You know where hes at dont you"Poles said witch he nodded"well wheres our dad or do I hate to beat the shit out of you to talk"Jimmy said witch Kleck gave him a you want your death certificate look(LOL)"He was taken away from the so called crisis and sent to another prison where thet monitor him"Kleck said witch made everyone give him a how the fuck did you kow that look"Okay then prison name"Rose said witch he just pointed to hail and fraze"Well what are we gon oh right"Fraze said getting on his computer and searching

They soon found a prison taking in new prisoners"ah found him hes in the Gadrey Prison And its close"Fraze said"Well what the fuck we waiting for lets go bust him out but first we gots to get Halo and kate"Humphrey said.

Maxs(Pov for a short bit)

Where the fuck am i going and how did i live"I said"Your heading to the Gradret Prison for questioning and info"An officer said"I aint gonna give you shit"I said"Well youll have to if you wanna live"HE said"I dont care about living I lived my life to the fullest"I said just then we entered the prison walls and heard booms"Well i guess my rides here"I said then the prison was blown the fuck up with at least 45 Shadow Hawks in the skie and then the wall got blown up with oone bigg hole and shadows claw members came rushing in shooting up the officers the one that was beside me got shot in the head and then i grabbed him keys and took off towards pov

"DESTROY THIS PLACE"Humphrey yelled as he saw max running towards them takingh his handcuffs off"Hey guys wheres dark"Fraze said"I dont know"Everyone said as they heard another huge bang"Found her"Hail said laughing and dark appears"Whats with you disapperaing and blowing stuff up"Natalie said"YA whats with that"Britney said"Its about time you guys come for me"Max said"We woouldnt leave you man"Humphrey said as he gave him a high five"Lets get out of here:Rain said in the hawk above them"OKAY EVERYONE RETURN TO THE BASE NOW"Humphrey said and everyone went to the hideout to refill and go back to the way it was until they get another fihgt of cousre.

We thought we lost you"the kids say as they went to their moms and dads hugging them"well you didnt so get over it we gots alot more stuff to do"Humphrey said"Hey Poles come here i need to talk to you"Humphrey said"ya sure what is it"They said as they when to a spot where no one heard them"When i pass your gonna lead this group you hear me so you gots alot of responsibility when Im gone you got it"Humphrey said witch made pole wide eyed"Ya sure but we gotz a dance to go to well be back"He said telling the others of the party theyre gonna crash.

Soon they got to the school where the party was all geared up"Well we gonna crash this thing or what"JAz said as their was loud noices and people going in non stop"Lets go"Dark said as she got a gun M27 and the others the same gun and putting masks on so no one would recognize them then they barged in the owner saymoney and they said fuck your money and started shooting in the air and everyone jumped to the ground and the music stopped and they heard screaming buut they didnt let anyone out"OKAY EVERYONE IN THE GYM NOW "Poles said as he saw everyone cower into the gym"well this is going great"Dark said pointing a gun towards the people.

Soon the whole gym was afraid that they werer just gonna shoot them"Well well if it aint the dumass Gorge"Jaz said"who are you and how do you know me"He said"Dont worry about that"She said pointing the gun at his head making him slightly piss himself witch jaz just laughed soon they took everyones money and valuables that they brought they came out with at least 500 bucks and alot of jewlery then poles saw someone that made him stare**(NO POLES NOT YOU TOO NOOOOO FUCK THIS-throws computer out the window- lol)**"Hey man you their"Jaz and Rose said at the sametime waving their paws in front of him"Huh oh ya"he said laughing a bit witch made them curious"I think he sees someone"Jaz wsipered to Rose"Yep"She replied back"Okkkay lettss geet oooouut off heere"Poles scrambled and made the words long"OKAY GUYS LETS GO WE NEED TO GET BACK TO BASE NOW"Pole yelled and do so they left then the party at the school went back on and they had no money so everything was free.

"Did you see the look on everyones faces"Jim said"Ya hey guys tell my parents that ima stay out for a bit i want to go do some stuff alone"Pole said going back to the party but unmasked and had his secondary clothes on"I think he saw someone guys"Jaz said and everyone laughed.

**Well damns there goes another oc liking someone lets hope he aint like hutch well this is it for this chpter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well poles my man lets see what you got man**

**hey ice thelonewolf i will ad your ocs just give me a min or to okayz and it may be this chapter you never know lol wink wink and i just realized that i forgot about lily and garth lol so im kinda confused a little so ya lol ill prob ad lily and garth even though in my first story i said lily i guess she was a different lily but this lily is kates lil sis shes 18 lol dun asklil early but wtf HAPPY 4TH OF JULY MUTTA FUCKAS-duns mean the LAST PART - BLOW SUM SHIT UP LOL HAVE A GOOD 4TH OF JULY PEOPLES**

"Who the fuck was that"Poles thought"I think it was my imagination"Poles said as he entered the Dance"money Please sir"the person asked"How much"Poles asked"5 bucks sir"He said"Here"He said said and handed"Now lets see who that was"He said heading towards the dance floor where he last saw her"Man this is going to be hard"He said and started looking around found nothing so he decided to walk around the school until he heard screaming**(doesnt this feel like one of those movies where a dude sees someone then he looks but find nothing til he hears screaming then it her wtf)**so he decided to run towards the screaming to which was in the hallway that no one was using**(really it feels like thats)**he sees someone taking advantage but he was just holding her and she was screaming please stop and someone help so he charged the guy and knocked him down and looked at the girl witch was the girl he was looking for**(I told you it feels like it)**"Get out of hear ill take care of him"He said to witch the girl nodded and ran"Okay you listen to me you touch her and ill blow your brains out you got it"He said putting a tac 45 with suppressor to his head"yeah sure"He said pissing himself a little and getting let up he ran the other way"Well that was fun"Pole said going back to the party where he was greated by a wolf with white fure and golden tipped ears and paws and tail and golden eyes"Thank you for saving me back there I thought he was gonna you know"She said with tears coming out of her eyes"Its okay im glad I was there"Pole said"The names Clue"Clue said"Names Pole"He said"Thats a nice name do you wanna maybe dance"Clue asked"Did she just yep"He thought then said yes so they danced and then went home she as well gave him her number"well that was cool and she had the most amazing colored fur and eyes"He said heading back to the hideout**(...Im speechless)**

"Hey poles you meet someone"Jaz said"Ya sis and you will to"He said"Well what did you guys do"Fret asked"I uh saved her"Pole said witch to his suprise everyone went wide eye"well what else"Rose asked"I danced with her and got her number"Pole said**(... wish life was that easy)**"wow you lucky sum bitch"Jimmy said"i guess but you guess will find someone to unless you act like a bitch *cough*Jimmy*cough*"Pole said laughing"Hey guys we got another mission"Humphrey said "Well what is it"Natalie said"We need to help with the cargo for some allied gang come on some you guys get in the hawks and well get in the transport chopper"Humphrey said and everyone did as told"

Well soon they saw the shipment unaware it was another trap set up by the cops**(WTF THE GANG ALREADY HAD ENOUGH TRAPS IN THEIR LIFES WTF REALLY COME ON MR WRITER STOP WITH THE TRAPS)**"Were about to la"the driver said before being shot out the air"NOT AGAIN"Jaz yelled and the cops opened fired on the hawks and yet again another fight So the gang was then trapped all their hawks shot down everyone was okay but then they got surrounded for 5 hours till**(here you go ice thelonewolf lol)**someone started picking off the police from a building up above and then some wolfs jumped above them from where they were taking cover and started shooting**(hmm im wondering what happend to humphreys and maxs shooting and dropping them guess they got to old lol) **all they saw was wolf with**(read the comment by ice thelonewolf hey you didnt give a desc about cicles)** and then they took cover with them and the sniper kept picking them off"Lily is that you"Kate said"Kate?"Lily said"LILY"Kate said hugging her sis"Hey no time start shooting"She said"right"Kate said shooting them.

then the fight was over cop bodies were laying everywhere"Old and we still got it"Humphrey and max said in unsion"Lily where have you been"Kate said"Ive been with these guys"Lily said pointing to the wolves(read ices comment)"This is Ice Ammy Cicles(i think i spelled it right)"Well have you meet someone lily"Kate said witch lily blushed and said yes and pointed to(you know what he looks like) a wolf"well whats his name"Kate said"Garth"Lily said"nice to meet yal"The small gang said "Thank yal for saving our asses"Rose said"No problem we love fucking with those damn cops"ice said laughing"Well you guys want to come back to the hideout and hang for a bit"Kate offered to witch they accepted and hung around for a bit then left.

NExt day

**Hmm wasnt expecting that lol OF COURSE YOU FUCKING DID YOUR THE DAMN WRITER-writer gets bitched slapped-"OW WTF WAS THAT FOR"He said"FOR MAKING ANOTHER TRAP DUM ASS well i guess thats it stay tuned YA IF YOU WANT ANOTHER FUCKING TRAP dude shut up they lived didnt they MAKE ME SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH wtf am i talking to myself lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well i was told that every chapter that im making that its always involing explosives and cop well you cant blame for the cops intruding every gang has problems with the cops even the best because you know they want them eliminated but the blowing stuff up part i understand so this chpter ill try to leave out explosives but cops eh maybe and if i said lily and garth was 18 in the last they are actually 22 so ya srry and i heard froms a birdy thats this one isnt that better than the 1st the second is usually not that good but i duns mind i actually have to agree**

The next day The Sargeant Patches**(Did i write that write) **went to the gang hideout to hang out and go to the mall hopefully"Hey guys"Ice said"Hey"The gang said in unsion"You guys want to go to the mall today"Ammy said"we havent been to the mall in ages i think"Brittney said"Well lets go"Lily said and everyone headed to the mall**(plz dont let one person be there plz lol) **"Well what you guys wanna do"Poles asked"How about a movie"Rose said"Sure but I actually want to roam"Pole said"I guess Ill catch yal later"He said again**(... plz dont plzzzzzzzzzzzz)**"Ya we know what your gonna do"Rose said"Shut up how about you go do the same then rose"He said"Well maybe I will thank you"Rose said in a angrey and she stormed off"-sigh-She never learns does she"Brittney said"Nope she never does she always lets anger and when someone tells her she cant shell do it till she does"Poles said and left"He does have a point"Fraze said

Well lets see what rose and pole are doing we all no pole is looking for that girl he encountered but does he find clue and will rose find her a boyfriend hmm I wonder will they"Ugh this is pointless"Pole said face palming his face then suddenly bumps into someone**(FUCK TER SHE BLOWS)** "ugh sorry"Pole said"Dont worry about it"She said as both them got up"Wait do I know you"She said"Hey your that one girl right"Pole said"And your Poles"she said smiling"Yes i am so what you doing here"Poles asked before getting bumped into by rose thinking"Oh hey poles wheres the others again"She asked "In the movies"He said"Thanks bye"She said"So who was that and im here because i got bored"She asked"You can say a so called cousin"He said smiling and they continued to talk lets take a look at rose and see how shes doing

**Roses Pov**

**(lol duns no y im using a pov tis late in the story lol i guess when i want them to find someone ill use their povs kzzs back to te story)**

"Ugh why did I take his bet in the first place this is terrible"I said and i continued to walk around the mall for 4 hours and the others were just having fun"This i"I was about to say until I bumped into someone and fell down"Ow"I said"Sorry miss"Someone said and extending a paw out"Its okay i shouldve paid attention"I said looking up to see who it was and my suprise it was Fraze"Fraze What are you doing wondering without the gang"I said**(Hmm well since they aint blood relatives why not)**"I decided to take a walk"He said"Well you wanna take a walk"I asked"Ya sure"He said a little nervous**(Hmm i wonder if he had a crush on rose from the start hmm)**"Why do you seem so nervous"I asked him a little confused"Well its just I liked you when we first met from our parents"He said a little scared and I looked at him wide eye**(I knew it lol hmm i bet some people werent expecting me to hook someone that acts like cousins to be bf and gf lol)**"What"I said suprised"I like you rose"He said again witch made me blush madly"Well I like you to"I said smiling and we started to walk around and talking and we passed our friends whos mouths just dropped end

Did she find fraze as hers"Jaz said"I think so"Dark said"Well ima follow them"She continued and dissapeared"I though dark would only dissapear when were on missions not stalking someone"Jaz said"I know right well we will ask her what she found sooner later"Hail said

Well another 7 hours passed and it was time for the mall to close and for the gang to go home pole took clue home and she was suprised to see that**(Oie i forgot she knows all the gang leaders because her dad works with the police but she doesnt really like cops as well lol)**poles dad was the leader of the shadow claws but still pole took her home and went to the hideout

"Well dark what did you discover of them"Hail and jaz said"I found out that they like eachother"She said witch suprised them"I as well saw them holding hands"She continued"Well then"Hail said"We has a new couple"Jaz said smiling"But aint that wierd"Dark said"She aint blood relatives to him so no"Jaz said"True but you think well find someone"Dark Said"Yes I do were still teenagers so ya"Hail said"Well im going to get some rest"Dark said"Ya same here"Jaz said

Then everyone went to bed and then it was the next day

**Guess thats it wtf rose likes fraze and pole like clue i need to do dark and the others hmmmmm until next time peps**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lol like i said im kinda running low but ima keep going but if i run low ill keep thinking and i has friends to help as well you guys no who u are lol but ya ima try and i wont give up and i gots another story that i actually wanna get off my mind as well so ya -sigh-**

**Darks pov **

**ima get her to like someone **

I woke up to see everyone still asleep so I decided to walk around the hideout and check out the armoury**(Did i spell that right)** because i never actually been in there"Wow this place is Huge**(I forgots to mention the armoury is huge at least 56 floors full of weapons and vehicles and undergound tunnels that lead to the ocean and runways for the planes hmm i wonder if its possible to have that many underground buts i duns care fanfic )**and its got alot of stuff"I said looking at it in aws"This place is amazing"I said"Really now"Someone said behind em"AHHHH"I yelled and turned around to see my uncle humphrey sitting their polishing his tac 45"How did you with out me"I said just rumbling words"I use to be the sneaky type around here you know you wanna see some videos"HE said"Really sure"I said and he pulled out his phone and replayed from when he joined to today(Ums the recordings from when they had the encounter with the cops and the fun things i did in chpt 4 i think in my last chapter)

About 30 mins later we were done with the video"Wow Uncle Humphrey you guys were amazing"I said laughing"Ya but now were old so we lost it all"He said smiling"So what interests you the most in my famous armoury**(They say its his because he spends way to much time in there and he loves to test things out as well so ya)"**That"I said(Okay ums like i said ima make up stuff ao yas"Oh that"He said pointing to the DragonWolf"Yes its it looks amazing"I said"You wanna go for a test ride"HE asked"Really"I said"Yes but only if i can join"He asked"sure come on"i said as we hopped in the jet"This is C4 come in radio tower you copy"Humphrey said**(Oh ya theys got a radio tower that their underground runways have so the planes or stuff can go)"**This is radio tower 1 you are clear for launch"The guy said"Okay floor it"He said and I flew out the runways witch dissapeard when we left"This is amazing C4"i said and we just flew around and people looking at us and I flew down low for the hell of it and saw people just get swooped from under there feet"Oh ya I did forget to mention this thing is bad at flying low"HUmphrey said witch then pissed me off because we were probably gonna crash but we didnt and i pulled up.

Well we flew about 4 hours so we headed home"THAT WAS AMAZING"I yelled"Ya if you want its yours"He said throwing me the keys"Really"I said"Ya oh ya we have a new recruit you get to train him he wants to be stealthy"He said and showed me the new recruit**(Bingo will do desc in a/n at end of chpt)**"Hi"he said"Holy shit"I thought"Welcome so you must be the new recruit"I said"Yes maam and you must be my teacher"He said"I hate it when im called teacher but yes names Dark"I said"Oh my bad names Graze"He said"But people call me Sharp"He continued"And why is that"I asked and he clawed something and it went into two"Oh"i said a little suprised and I began to teach him what to do but it takes at least 9 months to become like humphrey when he first began and like dark

The day ended and we showed sharp his roomates and all that witch so happened to be me(How ironic lol)"Guess im your roomate"I said a little happy"Great"He said a little exhausted and flopped down on his bed and i did the same.

Next day or time skip witchecver

**Name Graze **

**Desc**

**Fur-Like Kates but Black and blue stripes around his body**

**Eyes-Pur Black with white on the outside**

**Personality is happy will defend wont take shit from people unless their trying to play around He loves to fly but when he is on ground he is stealthy and will kill with one swipe on the face Fav weapon(make belive) GrayFire with silencer Tmj(titanium metal jacket wtf) its a fully automatic assult rifle that holds at least 78 rounds a clip its not a machine gun its an assult like the m27**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lol sorry heres chpt 7 **

**Jimmys POv**

**Lets get someone in his life shall we :D gotta love flying :D**

Next day from Darks pov

"Ugh this is so fucking stupid"I said only to get slapped by rose"Hey now you wanted to do this"She said"YA but i didnt know it was this hard"I said trying to fix a**(Make belive)**FireWing**(Will do des on my profile if anyone wants to see it)**"Ugh its like someone jammed something in order for it to go haywire"I said witch then i found a jammer"Ugh really someone used this"I said pulling it out"Well i dont know you tell me why someone would use it"She said"Ah shut up"I said and started repairing the jet

30 mins later

"FUCK YA'I yelled'IM DONE"I yelled again and got up and dusted my self off"Wow you really did a good job"I heard someone say behind me"What"I said turning around to see my mom"Oh hey Mom"I said"hey sweety"Halo said"Wow you did do a good job"She said"Thanks"I said"You know maybe Flames would take you for a ride"She said"And why would I ask her"I said"Oh come on sweety you know I know this"She said witch caused me to sorta blush"Fine"I said**(Why not:D)** and headed off to go get flames"Hey flames"I said"Ya what is it"She asked"Do you think you can take me flying"I asked"Sure"She said and we headed off to the Armoury where I asked if she could fly the FireWing"You really want me to fly this"She said"Ya if you dont mind"I said"Ya sure comeone"She said hoping in the Jet along with me"And she did the same thing humphrey did with dark:D"This is tower 2 you can lift off"roger that"She said smiling and then we took off.

"Holy shit"I said as we did a barrel role 4 times and flew upside down and flew really close upside down at the street where I flipped a couple of people off then we had to pull up or else we would hit the side of a building"Holy shit"was all i could say"Flames dont you think we should go back to base"I said"Why you think that"She said"Um before we probably get into a jet fight"I said"If we do Ill shoot them out the sky"She said witch sorta scared me a little"Hey flames"I said "Ya what is it she said"You know how Ive been acting wierd around you right(LOL couldnt think of a way to make him say it)"I said nervous"Ya why is that" she said"Because I like you"I said before she heard missle lock"Oh fuck"She said dodge the missle and flew behind the other jet and saw it was humphrey"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK YOU COULDVE SHOT US DOWN AND I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HATED TO FLY"I Yelled into the mike"Hey now i never said that"He said Laughing(Hmm thought I would do a jet fight maybe later)"Anyways Flames I like you"I said and she looked at me and smiled and radioed Humphrey"This is Flier 1 come in Flier2"She said"This is flier 2 reading"He said"YA were going to head on home were running low on fuel weve been flieng all day"She said witch Humphrey said okay and we turned around and flew back to base(How was it:))

When we got their I was tackled by flames"Well this is new"I said trying to hold a blush"You did say you liked me didnt you"She said"YA I did"i said"Well then i like you to"She said giving me a quick peck on the cheek"Im going to bed"I said getting up and heading to my room.

Late that nigh(Oh shit)

Boss who should we nab"One said'Them"He said pointing to lily and garth"Tie them up and lets roll "He said

**Well well jimmy liked flames nice couple maybe flames will teach jimmy not to be such a show off and a jerk lol and who kidnapped lily and garth only one should no lol any ways thats it thxs for reading if you liked it you should leave a comment dont have to if you dont like this then why did youn start reading this in the first place and why are you keep going on and on lol anyways see ya later**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lol srry for the long wait i was thinking and doing other stories but ya lol who took lilly and garth idk i do but lol and i got to use lilys and garths pov in this so ya at the end i wont but heres were the at lol hope you like if u do plz leave a comment**

Lilys pov

"Where am I"I said"Lilly"I heard someone"Whos there"Its me Garth"He said"GARTH"I Yelled and tried to get up but i was tied to a chair and then the lights came on"Lilly"Garth said"Im okay"I said and then someone came in"Who are you"I said but then me and garth had something put over our mouths and we were kept muffled(uh)"MMMMMMMM"I tried to yell but I couldnt then someone else came in"and start talking to us about something then I say something so he then walks over to me and say this"It's ok it's ok my sweet child, you won't suffer... As Much As Your Friends!" He yells slapping me and i go unconsious

Ices Pov

"Ugh I hate to say this but they got captured by the 51 gang"I said"What"Everyone said"Looks like were going to get them:"I said and we all got in a Knight(lol) and drove to the Hotel where I told them we have to be really quiet witch meant this was darks kind of mission"Hell ya"She said and disappeard when we stopped at a four story abandoned hotel"She still creeps me out"I said and we got out and entered the building to see a couple of bodies laying dead"Well she sure is quiet"Graze said and we sorta laughed but stayed quiet and moved on killing everyone we saw but dark was still in the lead(lol) we soon made it to the top floor and we all gathered up at the door and busted the fuck in where we saw Papa thompson and he drops his drink and pulls out his glock(weak) but it was shot out of his hand by Ices Omega and Ammy runs over to them and unties them and cicles puts the unconsious lily on his shoulders but garth had other plans and we hear him crack his knuckles and neck

Garths Pov

I was waiting for my team to come and help us but when i saw him Ko lily I was fucking pissed the fuck off and tried to get loose and saying alot of stuff**(wow true boyfriend lol)** and sooner or later I heard wispers outside the door and I start laughing"What you laughing at"Thomspon said drinking something then the door busts wide open I see him drop his drink and pull out his glock(weak) but it was shot out of his hands by Ices omega and I saw Ammy come and untie us but Lily was still out so cicles put her over his shoulders but I had other plans and I crack my knuckles and neck"I'm gonna make you pay for hitting my girlfriend you fat bastered !"I said and went ham on him for like 10 minutes I think i broke every bone in his face but he said this"Oh no my friends you will not and shall no leave here in one piece..." and pulls out a C4 detonator"I think you'll leave in a thousand Muhuhahahaaa" then Ice shot Thompson in between the eyes and grabbed the detonator before it hits the ground "nope not going to happen" Ice said walking away and with that they left outside to the Cars parked out side while they were leaving Ice said over the radio "hey guys watch the hotel now!" Then BOOM! The hotel is rubble after they drive to Ice and his gang's hideout and they spend the night

**srry for the short chapter but hope you like if you do plz leave a comment**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well srry for not continueing with this its just i ran out but ima still try lol anyways hope you like :)i hasnt did any explosions lately only last chapter but i feel like it again so ya explosives go boom boom lol anyways**

Zacks Pov

I was walking around the base trying to find something to do since it was now boring that we didnt have any jobs to do until Humphrey said we are going to have to attack the Mopelz"Okay everyone heres what we are gonna do they messed with the wrong fucking gang"He said The other day some of our members were just walking and then out of no where they were shot in the head by the new gang called the Mopelzs

Soon humphrey told us what to do and we got in the choppers and we got our guns ready and we had atleast 40 choppers heading to the new gang hideout and we were told they were really strong maybe stronger than us but well find out**(Well lol we have a fight on our hands-smokes cigar and spits into a tin bucket-AND WE GONNA FUCKING WIN THIS YOU FUCKING HEAR ME-and the gang goes wild and we charge at them-CHARGE MY BROTHERS WE WILL CONQUER THEM FIGHT TO THE DEATH-gets hit with a frying pan-OW -mom-QUIT PLAYING THOSE DAM GAMES AND GO THE FUCK OUTSIDE-me-BUT-gets hit again-fuck that hurt-goes to secret tunnel in backyard and plays games-lets see her find me now lol)**We flew into their base and they had sams so we had a hard time getting in but the helicopters dropped me hail and fraze off so we could hack the sams and i was dropped to give them back up and the others charged the base"Okay now hail get to work"Fraze said and they both started doing their jobs and I killed a couple of the enemies witch they said we got hackers and all that so they blew up their own sams and then out of me hail and fraze I was the only one with the guns it was a good thing i had spare pistols"Okay sams destroyed bring the helis"Hail said"Missles inbound take cover"Rain said then missles fired**(FUCK YA BLOW THEM FUCKING GATES KILL EM LOL i am so bored lol)**and our gang charged inside and we took over after about 60 minutes the gang leader was shot by me and we killed the last members of their gang so we all headed home

I on the other hand saw an enemie sniper and he was aiming for hail"SNIPER"I yelled and pushed hail out the way and saw humphrey kill the sniper with a knife throw"Huh i still got it what about you max"He said"i dont know"He said laughing and I forgot i pushed hail down so when i went to push my self up i starred at her eyes"Wow didnt know they were that beautiful"I thought"Why are you starring at me"She said"Uh i didnt notice how beautiful your eyes were before"I said**(Okay hutch jr jr jr i think thats three hutch juniors idk but wtf you just noticed and now our flirting ugh wtf why am i writing a romance story-throws computer out the window but it bounces back and hits my head OW your not getting rid f me that easily again WHAT THE FUCK AHHHHHH-runs)**"Well thank you"She said blushing heavily"Um can you get off me"She asked"Ya sure"I said getting of of her and we were then the center of attention"Um got yourself a lover after a battle i see"Max said"Shut up dad"I said laughing"Well then lets go home"He said nudging me and we went home and we went to the mall

When we got there we saw a dude getting beat up by 4 others so we decided to help out the dude and we sent the other 4 out crying and the kid we saved was picking a good fight but was outnumberd as well and me and the others saw someone stare at him"Jaz your starring"I said and i asked Hail if she wanted to go somewhere since i now like her**(Welp i saw that coming lol Zack like hail zack like hail aw tat so cute -starts talking like a baby- wtf lol-goes home and makes art-pretty colors wait wtf am i saying or typing idk)  
**Well me and hail went somewhere and we had a great time we went to the movies watched a scary movie(Saw that one coming as well lol) the whole time we watced it hail jumped and took cover in my shoulder and i laughed a bit then we went out to eat then went back to the hidout and saw that kid we helped earlier then we found out Jaz was teaching him and all of us grew an evil smile and after alot of things we done to stay out of boredom we went to bed and the next day

**Well i hope this chapter is little oh shit**

**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ARGH-jumps at me but i kick him and it knocks him out-FUCK YOU DUM BITCH lol anyways hope you like it and i will try to update tthe rest if possible lol hope you liked thos chp so ya **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres the next chapter …...**

**Britneys Pov**

I woke up in my bed as usual I don't know why but I haven't been talking that much even though I love to talk but when they told me to shut the fuck up I hardly talked and not only that there is someone in our group that I like but since he doesn't talk I don't know if he likes me the same.

I walked down stairs to see the gang doing some random things "Hey guys" I said "Oh hey Britney "They all said but I didn't see him so I was guessing he was in the armory. So I headed over to it and sure enough he was "Hey Kelck" I said and he just glanced at me "Watch you doing" I said and he just tapped on something "Let me guess fixing the guns" I said and he nodded and I sort of hovered behind him till I guess he got annoyed "You want something" He said and I was surprised "Im just watching you is that okay?" I said and he sighed and continued to work on the gun.

He worked on the gun for what seemed like 2 hours but I stayed behind him because I was actually going to ask him out "Hey Kleck." I asked and he turned his head at me "You want to go on a date or something" I asked and blushed and he shrugged witch I didn't like the fact that he shrugged so I kissed him on the lip

He went wide eyed but I didn't care and I walked out but before I could he grabbed my arm "Fine" He said "What time do you want to go" He said and he smiled "How about tonight" I said and he smiled "Sure" He said

Later that night

"You ready" He said "I sure am" I said and we headed out to eat "Hey Kleck" I said "What" He said "Why don't you talk" I asked "I don't feel the need to" He said

We then got done eating and we headed out and before I could say anything we were laying on a cliff side and my head was on his chest and I liked it and apparently he did as well.

We soon headed to the base and went to bed and woke up the next morning

**Well I hope you people liked this XD anyways I got 3 more people and were done with the hook ups XD so stay tuned we got Pace Natalie and Jaz left so ya if you liked it plz leave a comment and I know this was short but after the love seens and all that ill go back to the normal we got missons and maybe an epic war idk XD but is gots something on my mind after this for the old gang Hehehehehehe**


	11. Chapter 11

Heres the next one it may be short but I want to get this love stuff ova with and srry for not updating it break and I had no ideas for this one but I think I may now and I may do the rest of the loners that I have left just to get it over with im getting tired of this lovey dovey stuff

Natalies Pov

I was walking in the base for a long amount of time I was so bored "Ugh" I said "Hey Nat" I heard someone say "Ya" I said "Hey were taking another day off so go do whatever" He said "Okay" I said and decided to go to the mall

I soon arrived at the mall and I just walked around "Wow that looks nice" I said looking at a golden outfit "Wow things are boring when you don't have anything to do" I thought and just kept on walking around

"Omph" I said as I bumped into someone "Sorry miss" The dude said and helped me up "No no im sorry I should've payed attention (I didn't notice I was still wearing my gang outfit) "So your part of the Shadow Claws" He said "Shit" I said and was about to take off "Wait I was looking for a member" He said "And why is that" I said "I wanted to join" He said "Follow me" I said as I got my phone out "Ya hey I got someone wanting to join us" I said "Alright meet us at the donut shop on dellery avenue" Humphrey said "Alright" I said "Come on" I said and made him follow me

We soon arrived

"So you decided to join us" Humphrey said "Yes" The dude said "Alright then Natalie how do you think he should be able to join" Humphrey said "I guess on what hes good at" I said "What are you good at" He said "Im good at shooting from a distance" The dude said "Alright then heres your target and if you shoot him with the sniper in the head then your in" Humphrey said "alright" He said "And Natalie your taking him to his destination to see if he does it" Humphrey said "Yes sir" I said and we headed off to the destination

We soon made it to the spot

"Alright he should be attending a meeting on the second floor it's the room with a bunch of windows so it should be easy to spot him" I said "Alright" He said and set everything up "Target is entering the room take your shot when ready (doesn't that sound familiar take your shot when ready 5 minutes later "Take your shot when ready" doesn't it?)" I said "Alright" He said and about a couple seconds later pow

"Hes dead" he said "Good job lets get out of here" I said and we took off

"The names Harvest" he said "Natalie" I said and we kept on running

A few minutes later

"Get in" I said and he got in and we took off back to base

We soon made it to the hideout  
"Is it done" Humphrey said "Yes hes dead" I said "Well then welcome to the gang" Humphrey said "Thank you sir" Harvest said "So Harvest" I said "Yaw hats up" He said putting his rifle into his car "You maybe wanna go out sometime" I said "Are you asking me on a date" he said "If you want to put it like that then sure" I said "Sure when" he said "How about tomorrow" I said "Sure 7pm" He said "Thatd be nice" I said

Next thing you know it became 7pm the next day and we went on our date (Like I said im getting this ova wit) and it was an amazing date and now were going out

Jaz Pov

"Hey Jaz" Pace said "Ya" I said "You want to go flying" She said "Ya sure" I said and we went to our underground hanger and got in and took off

Later in the air

"Oh shit" Pace said "Whats wrong" I said "Eject Eject EJECT" She yelled and we ejected and sure enough the jet exploded "What the hell" I yelled "We got locked on by somones sams" She yelled "Fuck" I said "Once we hit the ground immediately take off" She said "Alright" I said and once we got on the ground we immediately took off "Spread out and run off in a random direction they wont be able to keep up with us I know there chasing right now but just keep on running into a different direction" She said "Alright" I said and took off into a random direction

4 hours later

"Where the hell am I" I said and saw a house "Gah and now its raining" I said and went up to the house and knocked on the door "Hello" Someone said and opened the door "May I help you" He said "Ya I sort of got lost and its starting to be a really bad storm" I said "You mind if I stay till it clears up" I said "Ya sure come on in" He said

6 hours later

"Wow its getting badder and badder every Hour" I said "So howd you get lost" He said "Me and my friend were traveling in the woods and then some people were chasing us so we had to run and we got spitted up" I said "That's a shame" He said "Ya" I said looking out the window "Hey its getting late Im going to turn in" He said "I might as well do the same maybe the storm will let down in the morning" I said "Well theres only one room" he said 'That's fine I like sleeping with people it makes me feel safe" I said "Alright" He said and we went to bed

Paces Pov

I made it back to the base right when it started raining

Then we all waited for Jaz

"Shell be back in the morning I think she found shelter somewhere and now waiting for the storm" Kate said "I hope your right" I said and its now morning

Jazs Pov

I woke up and the storm seemed to be gone "Up already" He said "Ya I think I should head on the storm let down" I said and left his house "Wait" He said "Ya" I said "You think I can come with you its really lonely out here" He said "Sure and I got a question" I said "What is it" He said "Are you good at shooting" I said "Hell ya" He said "Good" I said "Why" He said "If your interested were looking for recruits" I said "Recruits sure I don't care im in" he said "Alright lets go" I said and he knew the way back to jasper so I followed him and we soon made it back to the city or I call town and he followed me

We soon made it to the hideout and I told Humphrey that he was joining us so like always Night had to do a lot of things or just one thing and he was in

And to my surprise he asked me out onto a date witch I said sure and it was an amazing date and we were now dating

Paces Pov

It was morning and it was a normal day just this time I went to the mall alone because I was bored

(Gahh I need to make this short :/)

"Now where to" I said but bumped into someone (Im making it short im getting really tired of this lovey dovey stuff for this chapter :/)

"Sorry" I said and he helped me up "Nah its okay I should've payed more attention" he said "no it was me that wasn't paying attention" I said and looked at him "Oh shit" I thought "Im Cross" He said "Im Pace" I said "I like that name" he said and sure enough we walked around and started talking and we had some what a lot of things in common

6 hours later

We stayed in this mall for 6 hours talking about some stuff and sure enough He asked me out onto a date and it was amazing and now were going out as well

Harvest

Fur Black and blue

Eyes Red

Desc Yal mind if I type it later?

Night

Fur Dark as night

Eyes The darknest of night

Desc Yal mind if I type it later

Cross

Fur Golden blackish blue

Eyes Golden redish black

Desc Yal mind if I type it later?

Anyways sorry for the lack of desc I really want to start the next chapter soon and like I said srry for the late chapter :/


End file.
